


The creators

by orphan_account



Series: Armour Plating [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out she is actually Cybertronian, Armour Plating decides to try and find her carrier and sire. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, just my OC, Armour Plating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We've got to hide her! When they find her she'll have no chance!" cried the higher pitched voice.  
"This will protect her when the time comes." said the lower voice.  
"An autobot brand? Where did you get it?"   
"Activate the holoform projector." said the lower voice, sighing.   
"The humans will care for her, she'll never feel alone." they continued.  
The higher voice started sobbing. "Our poor sparkling. She won't even know our names."  
"There there. We will find her when the time comes. But a war is no place for one as young as her. Let us return to Cybertron." comforted the lower voice.  
"Sire, Carrier? Wait!" called Armor. "Don't go!" 

She awoke from her dream, or was it a nightmare? With a start. "Silver. They were both silver.." she stated to herself. She got up and walked out of the room. She sat in the control room, but got up and went over to the large computer. "I guess I should have learnt how to transform as a sparkling.." she said, aloud. She found some data on basic transforming, but it was no help. 

"That computer knows nothing of transforming, Armour."   
it was Optimus. "Neither do I though." replied the femme. "I can teach you if you like." offered Optimus. "yes, i'd like that, Op." smiled Armour. "Okay, so you need to concentrate on your t-cog. That's the big thing here." he pointed to her. "Now you need to push slightly there, and that's it!" Armour Plating transformed into a silver and black accented Hyundai Elantra.   
"Want to go for a drive?" asked Armor. "someone's got to make sure you don't crash!" laughed Optimus. 

The silver car and the red and blue semi sped along the roads. It was very early morning, and the dew drops were still on the grass that they passed as they headed up to the forest clearing. The birds chirped happily, and the two vehicles transformed in the deserted and secluded clearing.   
"Op, do you know any silver bots?" asked Armour.  
"Apart from you, no one immediately springs to my mind, why?" asked Optimus.  
"I saw my carriers in a dream. They were both silver. One had wings, or doors mabye, and the other was quite big.   
I wish I knew why they haven't found me yet."   
Optimus thought over this new information, But before he could process it all, Armour Plating leant over and kissed him. He smiled, thinking she was a better size now. 

"Do you know your way back?" asked Optimus, before setting off. "I have my G.P.S, or in an emergency the ComLink to call for a groundbridge. I'll be fine." smiled Armour. "Trust me!" The last of the Primes sighed, but rolled off. Armour just lay in the sun, then transformed and started off. She went deep into the woods, until she found a place where the sunlight filtered down through the trees better. 

"I wish I could meet you, Carrier and Sire." she cried, shedding a tear. "Who and where are you?"


	2. The Carriers' identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characters have been hinted at but now they are to be revealed

"Lord Megatron!"  
Megatron sighed. It was Starscream on the ComLink again. "What is it, Starscream?" he sent, annoyed at being disturbed.  
Starscream burst into the berthroom, crying!  
"Starscream! What has happened?" asked Megatron, closing and locking the door.  
Starscream, still sobbing like a loon, handed him a photo. It was taken from the air, and it showed a silver femme, stretched out in a forest clearing.  
His optics widened. "Is that?"  
Starscream nodded. "She's all grown up."  
The two silver bots stood hugging each other with sorrow and relief that their lost child was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter, but it's quality, right Not quantity! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? It's quite the secret!


End file.
